Gravos class Assualt Battle Cruiser
"Okay one more time Jordan, just so that we're clear, this ship has no weapons and no shields. Then tell me what is its weapon its armour?" Erex to Jordan. "Yes." The Gravos Class Assault Battle Cruiser was a one of kind prototype that was shut down due to inability to communicate its purpose. However during the Sorgheli war though it was soon discovered to be a fleet buster and Jordan finally received the credit he was due. Till then it was considered his only real failure, even Erex would point that out continually. Gravos Gravos was designed by Jordan for reason other than just intellectual curiosity, little did he know that being the last coragadun filled him with all the knowledge that the coragadun knew about but because of his repression of his abilities he did not often make use of all the knowledge he actually has. But within 3 years before the corporate wars the ship was soon being manufactured in the experimental dry-dock exclusive to Jordan and his research teams, engineers, and scientists. The ship Gravos was a pretty simple vessel in its shape and frame. Using Fabricators instead of normal construction as the UGi and Taiidans do (Fabrication a Jordan Patent) construction crews were kept to the limited personnel on the project allowing no workers outside of the project to view what was being done. When it was finished the ship was removed from dry-dock and tested in the junkyard space. Upon being returned it was nearly 20 times its original size. At a 20,000 meter diameter the ship was impressive. But when officially presented the authorities could not let go that the ship had no weapons and turned away from project. Vinn who was present was the only one who understood just what this ship could do of the authorities and over the course of the next century repeatedly requested it had a shot at combat. It wasn't until he died that it was used in the Sorghelli war where it left the UGi and Taiidans open jawed when it single handedly destroyed an entire Sorghelli fleet during the battle. After that, Jordan was requested to build more of the ships but he said, that they'd have to reverse engineer it on their own. It wasn't until they were begging that that he signed onto create three more. What actually happens? The ship is made of metal compound only Jordan knows and has never written down. The Ship when first built was no more than 1km in diameter. Weaponless, shield-less, experts wondered what Jordan was thinking when he built it. But he was unable to explain that the armor was the weapon. A weapon to rival that of the ZR-57's. The ship could project an manipulate the gravity field that was produced by its armor. And its armor wasn't its only attribute. Octillions of nanites existed in several microscopic holes in the armor, as vessels were pulled in and crushed against the armor, the nanites would come out take apart the ships and reassign the energy like the fabricators increasing the ships size and power, and if the right designs were programmed weapons could be fabricated. In other words the more the ship destroyed the more powerful the ship got. By the end of the Sorghelli war the original ship was no longer classified as a ship nor a station but as a planet because of its size. A century later they had give it the class of star. Because of its size.